Difference
by Daxter-Lover
Summary: Daxter's daughter has a chance to finally make a difference, but will she do it?  And...  will she eve live to see her family again?  Rated


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, Daxter, Tess, Keira, Onin, or Pecker.**

**They all belong to naughty dog.**

**I do own Daxxie and Caleb though.**

Difference

_A child will be born into this world. One of orange fur. She will save us all in due time._

_In due time._

_May precursors guide her way._

As I started to head home from the convenience store not to far from my home, I felt eyes watching me. I shrugged my jacket to my body and continued walking, holding my bought items in the crook of my arm.

I glanced to the side and saw them staring. All waiting for me to do a trick.

I get this a lot actually.

Being the daughter of one of the greatest heroes ever known and all. It kind of does that to you.

And lemme tell you.

It blows.

They're all waiting for me to whip out the answers and solve everything just like my dad did.

Well...my dad and his best friend Jak.

I'm really not anything special. I mean...besides the fact I'm small, orange, and furry.

I can't hold a gun on my own without injuring myself somehow. Even with it on safety!

My combat skills aren't anything to be proud of either.

My intelligence is average.

And if a metal head that my dad used to go against walked up to me...

I'd probably piss myself.

I started to walk home faster.

I want to make a difference somehow.

But the thing is...

I'm not totally sure I can.

I walked into the front door of my house and set down the stuff my mother told me to get. I placed it on the cabinet where she could find it, and retreated to my bedroom.

My dad beat me to my bedroom door. He walked up to me with one of his sly grins on his face.

"Hey-a Daxxie...what'cha doin'?"

I gave him a blank stare in response.

He smirked and wrapped an arm around me. "So...you're not busy at the moment? Great! Your mother and I wanted to go see Jak-y boy in Haven City. An'...we was wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Sure dad." I replied as he patted me on the back. "Super! Get packed! We're leaving in one hour."

What?

"One hour? How long have you been holding out on me?" I demanded, stomping my foot on the ground.

My father gave me a crooked grin. "Uhh..a week now. But when I tell you ahead of time you always back out! Now get yer butt in gear!"

I rolled my eyes and marched into my bedroom to begin packing. I found one of my old school pack-back's and stuffed clothes in it. I also slipped in my pocket my trusty LyteCase.

If you don't know what a LyteCase is, it's a music player.

I shoved my cellphone charger into my front backpack pocket, and re-zipped it.

My cellphone was always in my left pocket. So I didn't need to find that.

I walked out and carried my luggage downstairs, I walked out the front door and placed it in the trunk of Dad's Zoomer.

I was careful mind you, cause if I had even as much as thought of putting a scratch on his baby, I wouldn't exist anymore.

And soon we were all in, and heading towards Haven City.

I pulled my back-pack from Dad's trunk and looked at

Jak's abode. It was sna-zzey.

My Dad lead both of us up to the front door, and obnoxiously rung the doorbell until a woman with green and blue hair answered the door. She wore a white tank top, and blue pants.

"Yo Keira, still wearing the same get up?" My Dad asked, earning a smirk from her.

I blinked in surprise as she knelt down and welcomed my Mom and Dad wholeheartedly.

I shied behind both of my parents as the man who I assumed was Jak stepped into view. He had blond hair, but at the roots it was a faint green. His blue eyes portrayed kindness, yet showed he had seen many things. He had seen me as a child, but I don't remember much.

My Dad climbed into Jak's shoulder and everyone laughed.

I didn't want to crash their party.

I left my back-pack where they could see it and walked off.

I was a big kid. I could take care of myself and sight see.

Haven City was pretty amazing. There were people everywhere who didn't give me hopeful looks, and no one asked me questions.

More like Heaven City.

I walked up to a water fountain and climbed onto the stone edge and stared into the water reflection, fixing a strand of hair.

A big pair of hands lifted me up.

"Hey what's the big idea a-" I began to say as I looked up and gulped.

The person holding me was tall, dark looking, and he had an emotionless stare on his face. He was wearing tan cargo pants, and a white shirt. His hair was blue and messy.

"Um...Let's set me down nice and gentle for starters...and eep!" I screamed as he walked off, holding me in his grip.

I bit his hand, I scratched, I screamed.

No one even gave me a second glance.

He carried me far away, through a nasty place that looked like slums, and then a place that looked like a garden left to overgrow. As soon as the Gardens ended we ended up in what looked like a flea market. It seemed like a maze to get out, but he navigated quite well.

We walked around what seemed to be a giant palace, and back into a flea market. He twisted and turned around a few corners, and squeezed through a smaller hallway and walked into a big beige tent. He set me down in front of an elderly lady. She looked about to kick the bucket. I blinked and looked back at the man, then at the lady.

A parrot suddenly hopped out from the back, and groaned when he saw me. "Another ottsel...really Onin. I swear you find these guys on purpose!" He cawed and jumped over to me. He looked me over, then glanced at the lady he called Onin as she waved her long bony fingers into the air. A trail of a blue glow followed each finger, and disappeared into nothing a few seconds afterward.

The parrot squawked and looked at me. "Onin says' that she knew you were coming today, because the precursors told her. She says you are important to help stop a war that's about to break loose." He rolled his eyes. "So what's your name kid?" He asked, huffing.

I blinked and looked at the floor. "My name's Daxxie.." I whispered.

The parrot squawked and did a double take. "Daxxie...like...Daxter...is he your father?"

I nodded. "How do you know him?"

The parrot rolled his eyes. "I used to tell him Onin's mambo-jumbo when he and Jak saved haven City. By the way, my name is Pecker. The old hag behind me is Onin."

I nodded. "So...you said I can help stop a war coming? How? I can't do anything..." I sighed, my ears drooping.

The lady's hands were a blur, but the moncaw simply watched then looked at me. "Onin says' that she is sure you are the one we've been looking for."

"But-" I began but Pecker shushed me. "Don't back sass me ottsel." He spat.

I rolled my eyes and held my hand up and moved my thumb to make it seem like it was talking.

"Ooh! You Ottsels' are all the same!" Pecker cried and jumped onto Onin's hat.

Onin's hands began moving again. Pecker sighed and looked at me.

"She says' to get your furry butt to the North Garden's exit. There is an artifact that will shine brightly when the one who can calm the hearts of the enraged ones, and put an end to all this fighting gets near. Caleb here will escort you to the exit." Pecker cited then motioned with his wing to get out.

"But what about my family? I can't just ditch them!"

Pecker rolled his eyes and hopped down from Onin's hat and landed in front of me.

"Look here girlie, many lives are at stake. And if Onin says that you can do something to help swing the tide, I suggest you do it. She has never been wrong before. We know your parents and Jak will show up sooner or later asking Onin, and we will explain. So go."

I blinked and backed up. "You guys...really...think I can do something...to make a difference?"

"Of course we do! Or else you wouldn't be here. Now go!" Pecker made the shooing gesture again.

I followed out the teen who they called Caleb.

We walked through the markets and gardens again, and Caleb pointed to a metal door.

I walked over to the door and waited as it opened, I walked in and gulped.

Oh precursors.

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
